Kemudian, hari itu
by Shoku Hamamiya
Summary: Ketika Teito sudah berniat memulai hidup baru tanpa Frau,dia muncul.tapi..itu bukan Frau (nah lho). WARNING : sho-ai please (FrauXTeito and a bit CastorXLab)


**Disclaimer** : Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino

**Rated**: sepertinya T

**Genre**: Romance,hurt,comfort

**Pair**: FrauXTeito dooonngg~ #plak, tapi ada sedikit CastorXLabrador

**WARNING this is sho-ai please**.../tehe

**Summary**: Ketika Teito sudah berniat memulai hidup baru tanpa Frau,dia ..itu bukan Frau (nah lho)

**Kemudian,hari itu...**

~Chapter 1~

Pagi begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar terang menyilaukan mata. Teito keluar dari kediamannya dan bergegas menuju tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah cafe bertemakan flora yang dikelola oleh pasangan suami-istri teman dekatnya, Castor dan Labrador.

Klining

Bel pintu cafe berbunyi ketika Teito membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi,Teito-kun" sapa Castor yang tengah menyeruput secangkir kopi di depan bar

"Pagi,.." balas Teito dengan senyum khasnya.

"kau mau sarapan apa? Aku sudah menyiapkan roti panggang dan wafel" tanya Lab dengan ramah

"ng...tidak usah,aku sudah sarapan tadi. Tapi, terima kasih sudah menawarkan" jawab Teito sambil menyimpan tasnya,lalu duduk di sebelah Castor.

"Teito, apakah ada kabar dari Frau?" Castor membuka pembicaraan. Teito terdiam.

"bisa kita ganti dengan topik lain? Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya" Teito berkata sambil menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat tegar,tapi hatinya hancur.

Klining

Bel di pintu kembali berbunyi. Teito segera beranjak dari kursi untuk menyambut sang pelanggan pertama.

"selamat da..."

Belum selesai Teito merangkai katam seorang tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang dan mata sapphire yang indah masuk dengan gagahnya. Parasnya seperti..

"Frau...?" wajah Teito menunjukkan kesan terkejut. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Tanyanya dalam hati. Castor dan Labrador yang melihat dari bar pun tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Teito. Pria tersebut kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Frau? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Pria itu lalu berjalan melewati Teito dan duduk di salah satu kursi, kemudian memesan secangkir kopi.

Teito lalu membetulkan wajahnya dan berusaha bersikap wajar. Ia berjalan ke bar dan mengambil kopi pesanan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dicintainya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

"silakan pesanannya" ia menyimpan kopi diatas meja dan berdiri mematung memandangi pria pirang tersebut.

"apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" laki-laki tersebut bertanya sinis.

"tidak.. tidak ada..maaf" Teito lalu berlari kecil ke dapur. Pria itu hanya diam dan mulai meminum kopinya. Enak.

Kenapa dia harus datang di saat seperti ini? Saat aku sedang mencoba untuk melupakannya. Saat aku sedang mencoba memulai hidup baru tanpanya. Kenapa? Pekik Teito dalam hati. Labrador berjalan pelan mendekati Teito yang terduduk lemas di lantai dapur.

"Teito-kun.." Labrador membelai rambut Teito lembut.

"dia.. semenjak pergi 2 tahun lalu, dia tidak pernah memberiku kabar. Menulis surat pun tidak pernah. Aku selalu menunggu di depan rumah berharap ada kabar baik tentang dirinya. Tapi, waktuku terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggu kepulangannya. Aku merindukannya, aku mengkhawatirkannya, aku ingin mendekapnya berharap ia tidak akan pernah pergi lagi namun, dia tidak kunjung pulang. Sekarang dia datang tanpa sapaan dan dengan wajah yang seakan tidak kenal...aku..." kata-katanya terputus. Teito memeluk kakinya dan menangis tersedu. Labrador memandangnya sedih.

Di luar, Castor berjalan mendekati si pirang.

"selamat pagi, tolong tuliskan nama anda beserta nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi" ujar Castor sambil tersenyum.

"untuk apa?"

"agar kami bisa memberitahu anda tentang menu baru yang tersedia di cafe ini"

"oh" jawab si pirang singkat. Ia lalu menuliskan beberapa nomor dan huruf diatas secarik kertas kecilyang disodorkan Castor. Castor lalu membungkuk dan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Tak lama, si pirang keluar cafe dan keadaan kembali hening.

"kau sudah mendapatkan identitasnya?" tanya Labrador yang baru keluar dari dapur

"ya, tapi..."

"tapi, apa?" Labrador mulai bertanya-tanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Teito keluar dengan mata yang sembab.

"dia.. bukan Frau 'kan?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"ya, tapi aku masih merasa bahwa dia adalah Frau. Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ia pergi" kata Castor sambil memandangi kertas bertuliskan nama FRAN yang ia dapatkan dari pria bermata sapphire tadi.

"sudahlah, tidak perlu mencari informasi tentangnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya" kata Teito ketus.

"Teito..?" Castor keheranan.

Wajah Teito memang menunjukkan aura ketidak pedulian, tapi itu hanya luarnya saja. Di dalam, hati Teito menangis meraung-raung. Hatinya sakit, pedih sekali. Orang yang sangat ingin ia temui, kini terlihat dengan jelas di depan mata tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Melewatinya dan berbicara padanya dingin. Kenapa? Kalau memang tidak ingin bertemu, tidak usah pulang saja sekalian. Jika ingin meninggalkanku, pergi saja selamanya. Kerinduan Teito kini merubah menjadi kemarahan. Ia marah karena ia rindu. Kenapa? Kenapa? Pertanyaan tersebut terlintas berulang-ulang dalam benaknya. Bagaikan gema di relung hatinya yang terdalam.

Tuhan, andai saja dia Frau aku ingin berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya dan mengecup bibirnya. Aku rindu.. aku merindukanmu ,Frau.

Sore menjelang. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulit. Teito sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Teito-kun, aku baru saja membuat resep baru. Aku ingin mendengar kesanmu." Ujar Labrador ramah dan memberikan kotak berisi kue pada Teito.

"baiklah, besok akan kukatakan kesanku. Sampai besok" balas Teito sambil melambaikan tangan dan melenggang pergi.

Wajah Labrador yang tersenyum lembut lalu berubah muram.

"kenapa?" tanya Castor.

" aku.. mengkhawatirkannya. Tadi pagi dia menangis. Rasanya sedih sekali. Auranya berubah biru setelah bertemu orang itu. Andai saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya" Labrador menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Castor. Castor memeluknya lembut.

"kita akan cari kebenarannya" kata Castor.

**~TU BI KONTINYU~**

Halo~ ahahahhahhaaha penpik ini gaje ya? Saya tau kok~ soalnya saya kepikiran ini di kamar mandi, dan ngerjain draft-nya di kampus~ **(WARNING: harap jangan di contoh)**

Udah 2 taun saya hiatus dari sini, soalnya... gimana ya? Saya belom dapet chemistry buat bikin FF lagi sih =3=

Terus... maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata dan gak bikin greget..soalnya... saya masih amatir bikin FF sih =w=''' gomen nee~

Yah, keliatannya...cerita kayak gini udah biasa di dunia ya (sadar ga kreatip),tapi Di chapter selanjutnya, saya bakal lebih berusaha biar gak mirip sama cerita serupa yang ada~ ufufufufufufufufu~ selamat menunggu~ 3

**R&R...?**


End file.
